Long way down
by UpYoursDoughgrl
Summary: COMPLETE! JackMaria.. One of them must be hung, but who will sacrafice themselves? Please R&R and tell me if you think there should be Sequel
1. If your gone

Maria let out a soft whimper, as she was thrown hard against the cell wall. The guard snickered as he locked the cell door. Jack got up from his place by the wall and knelt down besides his love, and held her, through her soft cries.  
  
Maria and Jack. Jack and Maria. Forever together... Hmmm... those words went through her head. She did what she had to for...Love. S  
  
She loved Jack the second she saw him on the docks. Jack loved her, the second he looked into those dark gray eyes. They were two of the most infamous pirates together, sailing the seven seas... together... forever. It seemed as though nothing could kill their love. Not guns, cannons, nooses', swords. They seemed to survive it all.  
  
Now, sadly, it seemed as though there ship had sunk...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was thrown into the cell. "Maria! Maria! Where is she? Where's my Maria?!?!" He was panicking now. Maybe they had spared her. Her punishment was to be a slave in the Commodores house, and everything that included.... Jack's was to be hung.  
  
They had been sailing, when it happened. The storm came, and they were trapped, the whole crew was killed, with the exception of Jack and Maria. They were left to float amongst the remains of the ship, when the Dauntless pulled up through the wreckage. None other then the Commodore was aboard that ship, and the look on his face when he found them.  
  
They couldn't escape, there was no way. All hope was gone. Jack and Maria were thrown into the brig, to serve their fates. But little did Jack know of Maria's sacrifice....  
  
"Where is she?" he cried through the bar cells. "No worries Mister Sparrow, she is having a word...with the Commodore. I'm sure she'll be in to say her goodbyes." The guard snickered evilly.  
  
"Mister Sparrow," It was the Commodore, looking thought he bars of the cell. Maria was nowhere in site. 'Maybe she made it....' He thought hopefully. "Miss Maria here, has made a decision for you. She has agreed to be the one hung, in the case that you leave and never return to the Spanish Main. I'd be happy Captain, she gave her life for you to live.. Don't be selfish and complain that you've been forced to leave the Caribbean. I'll leave you two an hour together to say your goodbyes. Anything funny, and you'll both die." With that he left.  
  
Jack froze. What kind of idiot was Maria? ' No' he thought, 'this is not right! She shouldn't die... no...no...'  
  
Wow, bummer, eh? So, who should die? Jack or Maria? We all love Jack, but... Well ne who. Don't worry, I'm not done with Trouble, I'm not that evil when it comes to Cliffy's 


	2. Long way down

"Maria... Maria... Why?" He whispered, stroking her beautiful face as they clung onto each other. "Jack, please, I-I-I couldn't bear to watch you die. I'm sorry ... so s-s-s-sorry...." He put fingers to her lips. "Shhh... no apologies, luv, I love you Maria, from the Moment I met you..." She turned to face him. "Jack, no I'm sorry, you can't sail in the Caribbean anymore, honestly, I am, soo sorry, I t-t-tried..." He captured her lips in his. She clung even closer to him, and they stayed that way for the hour.  
  
"Maria Fauntez, is to be hung today for said crimes. These crimes include..." The list went on. Maria stared ahead, and let a small tear trickle down her face. She couldn't bear to watch Jack, as Norrington and his men personally held him.  
  
"I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." She called to him, still not bearing to look. "I will always love you Maria Fauntez, until the end of time itself!" He called back up to her.  
  
Before Norrington could stop it, Will immediately flung his sword into his back. He yelped in pain as he fell forward, releasing Jack he ran to Will quickly. But not quick enough.  
  
The lever was pulled, and Maria was left to hang there...  
  
When Norrington took Maria away to her separated Cell, all the way at the end of the hall, Jack finally did it. He cried. He didn't care anymore, after Maria, what would his point in life be? He knew she felt the same. There was no winning in this situation.  
  
Jack sat in his own dark corner of the cell, when he heard Maria singing... It was a song Jack had never heard before, and he listened intently...  
  
heaven bend to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight  
  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
  
But somewhere along the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here And tell me I told you so...  
  
We all begin out with good intent  
  
When love was raw and young  
  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
  
The past could be undone  
  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
  
Time always reveals  
  
In the lonely light of morning  
  
In the wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
I've held so dear.  
  
I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I've messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
I've nowhere left to turn  
  
I've lost to *those I thought were friends  
  
To everyone I know  
  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
That it's one *misstep one slip before you know it  
  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I've messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
so don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
so don't come round here  
  
and tell me I told you so...  
  
"Maria..." he whispered. Finding himself crying again. He joined her in his own song.  
  
All day staring at the ceiling Making friends with shadows on my wall All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown And I don't know why But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be...me And I know, I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And so the night went on, through there pain, and tears, both suffering equally, knowing how they were to loose each other in the morn... 


	3. Wake me up inside the end

Jack pulled the sword out of Norrington, and threw it immediately at the rope holding his dear Maria....  
  
The rope broke, and Jack ran towards Maria. Will grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, and they ran after Jack. He held Maria's limp body.  
  
"Maria, god, Maria... No... No..." He cried freely, holding her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Jack, I love you, I love the sea, I love the Pearl, the crew, Will, Elizabeth, but god Jack, I love you always, and I-I-I'll find ye Jack, I don't care. Because even death won't separate us. No Jack, it won't... I , I promise yew... I'll find you. When you feel the wind it your hair, its me. The spray of the sea on your face, it's me. The warmth of the sun, the light of the moon, the rain, its me, and it's always me. I'm always there, and I always will be. Forever..." She slowly was dying. He kissed her, as he felt her slowly leaving him. "Maria, wait for me, I'll always love you, and I'll never love another again, never..."  
  
Will knelt down by Jack, joined by Elizabeth. He grabbed her arm to check her pulse... no... she was gone. "Jack...." Elizabeth trailed off. The world seemed to freeze.  
  
"Jack, we must go." Will didn't want to leave either. The navy was starting to realize what was going on, and certainly Jack would be prosecuted for it. "No." Jack said, as he still held her.  
  
"Jack, we don't want to leave her either, but she died for your freedom, don't let that get taken away. We all shall leave, and return never more. To this. This place of wretch... This is where My father was murdered 2 years ago, and now, a place where even the most infamous Captain Jack Sparrow will lose his only love..."  
  
Jack realized Elizabeth was right. He abruptly stood, and they all made there way to the cliff. "Jumping..should we risk it?" Jack asked turning to Will. "What would Maria do?" He asked. And with that all three of them jumped, and made their way towards the pearl....  
  
Jack sailed on, with Will and Elizabeth as permanent members. With Norrington dead, his wishes were not fulfilled, and Jack could freely sail the Caribbean. And you know what? Maria didn't lie. He felt her there, and he always would he knew.....  
  
When she left, she took a part of all of them with her, but her spirit remains, they will never be the same. Sometimes Jack, Will, an even Elizabeth, will find themselves talking to no one... and then they realize, they're talking to Maria. Her reply may just be a simple dolphin breaking the surface, but it's there... it always will be. The End Or is it? Shuld there be a sequel? Will Jack love again sort of thing? Tell me in your reviews, and I shall certainly take it into serious consideration. Now go read trouble!! 


	4. AN

A/N Hey people Just wandering... Should there be a sequal? Please tell!! 


	5. Yet another

YAY! Ok, all I need is a couple more people saying I should do a sequel....lol. PLEASE TELL ME! 


End file.
